Edain
Adean (エーディン Ēdin, translated as Aideen or Edin in the fan translations, called Edain in Fire Emblem Heroes) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is one of the two daughters of Duke Ring of Jungby, the twin sister of Brigid, and the older half-sister of Andorey. If paired up, she will be the mother of Lester and Lana. Profile Despite initially training as a knight, Adean became a cleric in order to aid her chances of finding her long-lost sister, who was kidnapped by pirates at the age of five. The game's events begin with Adean's capture at the hands of Prince Gandolf of Verdane after Jungby is conquered. Her childhood friend, Sigurd, embarks on a mission to rescue her that eventually escalates into an invasion of Verdane. In Chapter 1, she is freed alongside Dew by Prince Jamke, whom she later recruits to Sigurd's cause. In Chapter 3, she reunites with Brigid and gifts her with the Yewfelle, which she had been carrying since the war's beginning. After the Battle of Belhalla, Adean flees to Isaach and becomes an abbess in Tirnanog. She raises her own children and acts as a mother figure to Seliph, Delmud/Tristan, Larcei/Radney, and Ulster/Roddlevan. Personality Adean is a kindhearted, friendly, and proper lady, much like her daughter later becomes. Her personality is fitting for a cleric, which Sigurd points out during their conversation in Chapter 1. She is shown to dislike fighting, and wishes for the war in Verdane to end peacefully. In contrast to Brigid, she does not appear to be willing to kill Andorey, although she condemns his immoral actions. In-Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |70% |20% |30% |20% |30% |60% |20% |5% |} Promotion Gains +1 C C C }} Overview Being of the Lena Archetype, Adean makes an extremely competent healer unit. However, as a result of possessing no skills, she will, indefinitely, struggle with combat. It is recommended for her to purchase the Physic staff from Chapter 2 as soon as possible, which will enhance her effectiveness as a healer. This is due to the fact that her movement range is low, which will limit her usefulness to healing injured allies in time. Despite being of the Priest class, Adean has a decent Strength growth of 20%. Conversations In Chapter 1, Sigurd may speak to Adean, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 1, either Midayle or Azelle may speak to Adean, resulting in her gaining 100 love points with the conversation initiator. In Chapter 1, if Adean speaks to Ethlyn, Ethlyn will receive the Return Staff. In Chapter 1, after Genoa Castle is captured, Dew may speak to Adean, resulting in her receiving the Warp Staff. In Chapter 1, if Adean speaks to Jamke, he will be recruited. In Chapter 3, if Adean speaks to Brigid, Brigid will gain the Yewfelle. In Chapter 4, if Adean is in love with either Jamke or Midayle, she may speak to her lover, resulting in him receiving the Brave Bow. In Chapter 4, if Adean is in love with Azelle, she may speak to him, resulting in her receiving the Rescue Staff. In Chapter 5, Adean may speak to Brigid, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, if Claud is in love with Adean, he may speak to her, resulting in her receiving the Rescue Staff. Love Growths *Sigurd: N/A *Quan: N/A *Finn: 0+2 *Noish: 0+2 *Alec: 0+2 *Arden: 0+2 *Lex: 0+2 *Azelle: 120+1 *Midayle: 120+1 *Dew: 0+2 *Jamke: 250+1 *Holyn: 0+2 *Lewyn: 50+2 *Beowolf: 100+2 *Claud: 150+3 Marriage & Inheritance If the player decides to pair Adean with a possible suitor (strongly recommended), he will have to bear in mind that while Lana will be relatively good and a solid healer regardless of the identity of her father, Lester can be easily ruined, should he be unable to wield any decent weapons in the beginning. - In order to ensure that Lester will start out well, it is highly recommended to pair Adean with either Midayle or Jamke and use the event which grants one of those two a Brave Bow from her, a weapon which will eventually be passed on to Lester. Of the two, Midayle passes down the invaluable Pursuit Skill while Jamke passes down superior stat growths, save in Skill. - If the player prefers to ensure the stability of Lana's usability, Adean should thus be paired with either Azelle or Claud, as this will result in her receiving the highly-acclaimed Rescue Staff. Furthermore, Lana will benefit from the high Magic if fathered by Azelle, or the ability to wield a wider range of staves, should her dad be Claud. However, these pairings should be considered as sacrficing Lester to maximise Lana. - For other potential fathers, Finn has the most to offer, granting solid physical stats and the Pursuit & Prayer skills. If he is the father, then he has a conversation with Lana which grants her an impressive 5 point boost to her Magic. He can be considered a middle ground between the pairings which maximise Lester and those which maximise Lana. Other first generation men can be generally be dismissed as husbands for Adean save in novelty pairings. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Adean is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology Aideen was a goddess from Irish mythology. Gallery File:Adean.gif|Concept art of Adean. File:Adean_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Adean from the Super Tactics Book File:Adean TCG.jpg|Adean, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Priest. File:Adean_(Promotional_TCG_Series).jpg|Adean, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Priest. File:Adean TCG1.jpg|Adean, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Priest. File:Adean.jpg|Adean, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 High Priest. Adean card 25.jpg|Adean as a Priest in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. AdeanMayoCipher.jpeg|Artwork of Adean by Mayo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). AdeanCipherArt.jpeg|Artwork of Adean by Mayo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-022N.png|Adean as a Priest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-021HN.png|Adean as a High Priest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Adean.png|Adean's portrait. File:Aideen Priest.png|Battle model of Adean as a Priest. Aileen as a High Priest.JPG|Battle model of Adean as a High Priest. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters